I Know I'm a Wolf
by FabledFangirl
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles focusing on Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Tonks cringed as the troll leg crashed next to her, causing her great aunt to holler.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!"

"Should of known it was you," Sirius called as he emerged from the drawing room to shut his mother up.

She stuck out her tongue before he disappeared upstairs. A hand closed around her arm and she was suddenly pulled to her feet.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked.

She found herself looking up at a complete stranger with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

He smiled kindly.

"Remus Lupin. You are?"

She grinned back.

"Call me Tonks."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This is my first time publishing so any feedback would be lovely. I found a list of prompts online and decided to give it a go~ I'll be updating regularly with more drabbles so stay tuned ;)**


	2. Complicated

**Complicated**

"He hates me," Tonks mumbled, pulling at a lock of her pink hair. Molly patted her hand.

"He's just reserved, dear," Molly said, resuming her knitting.

Tonks sighed and glanced at the Weird Sisters tickets. She'd won them in a raffle and thought it would be nice to bring Remus. Apparently he had Order business to attend to. Bollocks. She knew he had the night off.

Molly noticed Tonks's grief and set down an incomplete Weasley sweater.

"It's complicated."

Tonks rolled her eyes. She'd find somebody else to go.

Never had Remus cursed his condition like he did that night.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews Guest and ktut! I was seriously not expecting any so it was a nice surprise. Hope you enjoy the many chapters to come 3


	3. Making History

**Making History**

"Nympha-," Kingsley paused, frowning. "Tonks and Remus Lupin. For their participation in the Order of the Phoenix and sacrifice during the Battle of Hogwarts, Merlin First Class."

Andromeda stood to receive the medals. Remus was the first werewolf to receive the distinction. If only he could be there with them.

Teddy Lupin fussed in his stroller, wanting to be held. Ginny scooped him up, rocking him gently.

"Shhh," she whispered.

Harry smiled down at the boy, his electric blue hair reminding him of Tonks. Parents making history and passing before the boy could even speak. Reminded him of somebody else.

**Author's note: In case you're interested, I listened to "Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye" by Jason Walker and "All I Want" by Kodaline while writing this. So many Teddy x Tonks X Remus feels. Hope you're liking the series so far!**


	4. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

James had always been obsessed with Lily and Peter was… well, Peter, so the rivalry had existed solely between Remus and Sirius.

Sirius, being the incessant flirt, had no problem picking up chicks. Any girl Remus even considered dating was quickly swept away by Black, not that he was ever too interested. So, he shouldn't have been surprised to find Sirius working his magic on Tonks.

His heart fell as her laughter rang throughout Grimmauld Place, her dark eyes twinkling at Sirius. She shouldn't be any different from any other girl to succumb to Sirius.

But somehow, she was.

**Author's Note: I may or may not be uploading this while I'm at work. Shhh... Don't tell my boss. I might be uploading a couple more if I have the time. Thanks to remusdora for the review and to everybody who followed. It means a lot!**


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

Andromeda looked to the sky, a small frown on her face.

"You're sure it's safe?" she asked.

Remus nodded, wand still tightly gripped in his hand. "Practically unbreakable. They're not getting through those enchantments."

Andromeda sighed, seeming torn.

"Listen, Remus," she hesitated, "you know I have never approved of your relationship with my daughter-"

Remus suppressed a snort. The women hated him.

"-but you are a good man. I can see that now."

Remus raised an eyebrow, stunned by the confession. The anticipation of her grandchild must be softening her.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of his house. "It's time."

**Author's Note: **If anybody is interested, I made a fanvideo for Harry Potter recently and posted it to my youtube (there's a link on my page). I am, admittedly, a far better video editor than I am author. Anyway, enough shameless plugging. Hope you enjoyed this drabble! My next prompt is 'Obsession'. Stay tuned! :D


	6. Obsession

**Obsession**

Tonks reached for Remus but stopped as pain shot up her arm. She could feel a pool of warm blood forming under her.

"Remus," she croaked. His eyes widened.

"Dora," he sighed. "Stay with me, Dora. Just keep your eyes open. Dora?"

Her eyes had fluttered closed as her head lolled to the side. The pink in her hair slowly retreated until all that was left was wavy brown locks to frame her pale, bloodless face.

"No, please, no," Remus cried, voice and hands shaking. What if Bellatrix had succeeded in her obsession to kill Tonks? "Don't leave me. Please…"

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I would like. I'm getting ready to head back to college~ Anyway, sorry about this chapter. It turned out kinda depressing...**


End file.
